The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Awakening
by An Odd One
Summary: This is a story idea I had roaming around in my head. I don't want to put too much in the description that will give away the plot, so Ariel, is a little mermaid, who is trying to get out of a boring life. She has an adventure and well, there was a movie. This is not that movie but it looks kind of like it. Read for the fun of it. M for adult themes, humor, and some stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. ::::

First off welcome to a new story, explainations in future chapters, so no spoilers. Till then

"I don't own these characters or their stories, just the thoughts in my own head."

Chapter 1

She was a normal girl like most others at her age. She was overly curious and just a bit rebellious. One of the things that separated her from the rest is her love of the forbidden. She would venture out to the edges of the kingdom and peak out at the world around her. She wanted to know what it was like, how everyone else lived. Her father told her she should be happy her world was safe and not go where it was not safe. Where she was not protected and watched over at every moment. She had made friend on the frenges of her fathers world and today she was meeting one such friend, she just had to get away from her guards.

"You can't go out the king will have my head."

"Oh you are just beeing dramatic," the Princess soothered her small friend. "I have to get out of the pallace. I have to stretch and move, it is so cramped here."

They moved out into the hallway, peeking around the corner. It was clear, time to make a break for it. Down the hall, past the main chamber, out through the court yard, and beyond the fence, she was out and free.

"I told you it would be ok, if we didn't get spotted," she smiled as she spread her arms out and twirled.

"Yeah, but we have to go back sooner or later, then we will see," he whimpered.

"Then let's make sure it is much later, and after we have seen him today," she was moving before she even finished talking. She was so excited about this little outing she couldn't wait to get going. "Come on Flounder!" she yelled back to him.

"Ariel wait up," Flounder said trying his best to catch up to the poweful flipper that swished behind the young princess.

She made her way out past her fathers immediate territory, to the fringes of the known castle grounds. Then pushing herself up, and up she started to see the light break through the deep waters of her fathers ocean. Being the youngest daughter of a Titan like her father meant she was overprotected and not allowed off the castle grounds. Flounder being one of the one who were supposed to keep Ariel from doing something dangerous was begining to think this was indeed dangerous.

She broke through the top of the water clearing it by twenty feet, with a big arch flipping over she dove back into the waves. She spun underwater and returned to the surface. Once she had her head back out in the air she looked around. This was a whole new world, one she seemed to be more than a little facinated by.

Flounder came up to just under the surface, "Ariel, we shouldn't be up here. The king will have . . . "

"Your head," Ariel finished while pushing the fish deeper under. "You've said that. If you are going to keep this up, you should just go home now. He will be here shortly and then we can go back to that stuffy old castle and you can tell my father we were safe all day."

They were floating by a large metal bobber that rode the waves and flashed a big light for no reason that Ariel could figure a purpose for. They didn't have to wait there long, before a flapping could be heard in the distance.

"See he is comming, we can go soon," she soothed the paranoid fish.

"Hello little princess," the flying creature called to her.

"Hello Flapper," she called back to him as he landed on the bobber. "What can you tell me about the hue man's world today?"

"Always curious," Flapper said thinking for a minute. "Well, the have large objects they ride the waves on, and several of them are heading this way. They must be transports or something, because I see lots of fish getting free rides to the hue man port on them everyday. Hey maybe you can ask one for a ride and go check it out for yourself."

Ariel liked the idea of that, getting to see where all the hue mans in the world lived. Flapper had once told her he knew every hue man and they were mostly kind and helpful. Her father forbid her from talking to him immediately. He said the hue mans were dangerous and they killed what they wanted and took the rest. She had never seen a hue man but she didn't think Flapper would lie to her. Maybe her father had seen the bad ones and Flapper knew the difference. To that her father just yelled and destroyed a table in the main hall at the castle. He said it was the end of the discussion and she was never to go to the surface again. She didn't like disobeying her father, but she loved the feel of the sunlight on her skin, ands the way the air blew through her scales as she flew high up in the air like Flapper does. She has been coming up her to see him at the begining of every month for the last 12 since they met. She so loved to watch him fly, that she started practicing and would jump as high as her powerful tail would help her go.

"Maybe one day, but my father insists they are dangerous, and I am to never, never, never let one see me," Ariel stated matter of factly.

"I have seen hue mans for all my life, and other than helping the fish get to the docks, they don't seem like they even care we are around."

"That is because you are flying over them, not in the water under them," Flounder yelled from under the water. He hated not being able to breach the surface and hear all the conversation. When this went badly, as it always did with Ariel, he wanted to be able to recollect just when it had turned.

"Oh little one, they see me all day. I help a few fish off the docks right behind them and they don't say anything."

"Help them them to where?" Flounder asked not seeing where a fish would want to go out of the water.

"Oh, ummm," he studdered for a second, "they go inland to see the city, and the loud carriers the hue mans ride."

It all sounded strange to Flounder, he was always told to look out for flyers they catch fish. Ariel said that was silly, flyers were so small how could they carry anything bigger than a baby. That did not make him want to see Flapper any more than before. This was all dangerous and the king would not be happy.

Behind Flapper they heard a noise, something crashing into waves and making a lot of squaking noises. "What is that?" Ariel could see something like a small castle moving through the water towards them.

"Oh, that is one of the transports I was telling you about," Flapper informed the wide eyed princess. "Here is your chance to get a ride."

"No we have to leave now," Flounder said pushing Ariel towards the bottom of the ocean.

Ariel who was a hundred times more powerful in the water, swam around the small fish and back up to the surface. Under the large thing she could see just how long it was. She rubbed her hand along the hard, slimy surface. Was this really a hue man transport, that brought fish to see the hue man lands? Something big hit the water behind her and she turned to see something that looked like seaweed all bundled together. Did the hue mans plant seaweed? Even Ariel being so young new that couldn't be true. She swam under the seaweed looking bulk and grabbed the bottom. It was stringy like strands of seaweed had been tied together. Suddenly it rolled angrily down towards her, she spun and dove out of the things path.

"That wasn't fun," she told Flounder as she paused to look at it stretched out before her.

"Ariel, get over here!" Flounder yelled from deep below, "We need to get away, the king." He was panicing. When he saw the situation turn. "ARIEL, BEHIND YOU!"

She heard him yell, and spun to see another just like it sweep into her. She was pushed and sqeezed between the two. Below her she could see hundreds of tuna, scrambling to get past it as well. She pushed against the sides, but it was to strong to get through. She couldn't figure out how it had closed on her with no opening to see. The tuna got closer as the thing started to rise up to the hue man transport. With no way out she was started to panic. Back and forth she swam getting absolutely no help from the brainless tuna. Who would give those idiots a ride to the hue man city? They were simple minded fish most others just ate.

With no way out, and the surface fast approaching, Ariel was out of options, "Flounder you have to go get help!"

she yelled down to her companion.

"Ariel, I can't leave you."

"Go now, while you can. I can't get out," she called down over the din of the tuna. She really was going to flap her tail into a few of them if they didn't shut up soon.

He flitted down as fast as his flippers would take him. She watched him go for a moment before looking back up at the large vessel heading towards her. Maybe her father was right, and the hue mans were dangerous. Anyone silly enough to transport the stupid tuna, couldn't be that great right? She would have to take the chance and meet one, if nothing else than to ask, "Tuna, really?"

She waited with the annoying tuna, threatening any of them that swam too close, when the thing closed up around her again. She could see the surface and faces moving around on top the vessel. They didn't look very good with fur under thier noses and black marks on there upper bodies. Hue mans were kinda scary looking up close. She pushed a few tuna up on top between her and the surface. "If you hue mans want tuna, take tuna and leave me out of it!" she yelled up to the surface but noone seemed to answer her or notice she was caught up in their thing.

She felt the thing stop moving up and start to shimmy back and forth like it was hung up on something. It jerked up and down, then lowered a few feet before starting back up agian just to stop. 'How did it get hung up?' she thought trying to move the tuna out of her sight. At the bottom of the thing she could see dozens of mermen, soldiers of her father. They had grabbed the thing and were cutting it while others pulled down. If they were not careful they would ruin it and the hue mans would be upset, but she didn't want out if nothing more than to be away from tuna chatter. "You idiots need a vocabulary," she said pushing another tuna away from the whole they had cut in.

"ARIEL!" her father was yelling from somewhere to her left.

"Oh, good. Father is here, I will probably get blamed for this somehow," she thought.

"She is caught in the grabber my Lord," a soldier informed him, "Along with an entire school of tuna."

"HUNTERS!" he yelled. "Get her clear and stay back, I will show them who is hunting who."

He waived his trident and the waters became rough, the waves washed under each other building in strength until they turned on themselves and forced a swell to race towards the vessel above.

'I hope the hue mans can swim,' Ariel thought as she was pulled from the thing and cleared for injuries.

The vessel above rolled left then right, building as new wave after wave hit the sides. Her father was a few feet below it on the other side from Ariel. He looked angry as he swung his trident at the on comming waves, causeing them to break and hit short but harder than before. The vessel rolled his way and she was worried a hue man would fall on him, then it rolled back her way very fast. There was a loud splash right above her head as someone from the vessel landed hard in the water. The hue man must have flew really high and fast to make a noise like that.

She saw the hue man splashing, it had no flipper. 'How was the silly creature supposed to swim in this malestrom with no flipper? Maybe hue mans were not that smart after all' she thought as the hue man slowed its struggle. If it stopped moving would it die, like sharks. Her father said they were hunters, maybe it was stopping to rest. She swam up to it and it looked right at her and gave up. It just gave up, no more fighting. These hue mans where strange for sure, but it was beautiful. It had dark hair pulled tight behind its head, and two long apendages that were pour excuses for a flipper.

As the hue man began to sink she remembered Flapper say, "Hue mans couldn't be underwater for long, that is why you never see any. They drown if they go too deep." She reached out and grabbed it, pulling it close to her. The flesh was so soft, alot like her upper torso. It had a soft face, she couldn't get over how beautiful this hue man was. She saw it bubble, air. 'Oh no, they need air.'

She swam fast for the surface, and broke the top in seconds. Water was leaking from its mouth, she pushed some air into it with her mouth. When she touched her lips to it so she could blow air in, the warmth of the hue man's mouth was intoxicating. She had never rubbed lips with something so warm in all her life. It coughed up the sea water and looked at her with lazy, seaweed green eyes before they shut again. Ariel had never in her life seen something as alluring as this hue man. The angle of its jaw, the arch of the brow, was beautiful. She remembered a cove out away from the hue man city where Flapper said they didn't go very much. She pushed her flipper as fast as her muscles would let her.

She reached the cove and hefted the hue man up onto a rock out of the water. It lulled back against the rock, no signs of movement. Ariel couldn't get her mind off the moment she rubbed their lips together. 'Maybe it needs more air', she thought looking around for anyone else. With no other help in sight, she figured she might as well help the poor creature with its air. She leaned over smelling the salt watered skin of the hue man's neck. She rubbed it on the neck and chest to see if it was moving. The skin was so soft to her touch, much like rubbing her own, which she was doing unconsciously. She opened its mouth and pressed her lips to it once more forcing air into it. The warmth of those lips held her there even after the powerful breath she forced in.

Water gushed out of the hue man and she moved as it convulsed onto its side. When it was through expunging the water it collected from the sea, the hue man flopped back down onto its back.

"Are you ok?" she asked getting no response. 'Well it worked last time, why not repeat what works,' she thought as she leaned in to blow another breath of air. She connected their lips again revaling in the warmth before she attempted the air push. She was startled when the lips moved and rubbed back against her own. Pulling back from the hue man she was greeting with a low moan from the lips she was just covering.

"Are you ok?" she asked again leaning over its face.

"Mmm, angel from heaven," the softest sound she had ever heard came out of the hue man's mouth.

She was stunned to silence hoping to hear more of the wonderful sounds. Instead all she heard was low breathing, and a shuffle as its arm fell from the rock and brushed her chest. She jumped back splashing water over the patch of skin were the hand had rubbed. Why was that spot so warm, the hue man's had felt boiling to the touch. When it didn't move again, she moved back up to where the hand was dangling and grabbed it with her own. It was very warm even after being in the water. She rubbed her fingers along the palm and found it to be as soft as her own. Looking down at the spot it had rubbed past, she moved the hue man's hand to cover it again. The feeder mound tip perked up at the heat from the hue man's touch. She held it close covering most of the mound.

"Mmmm," there was that sound again. The hue man's lips parted and it breathed out heavily.

Ariel looked down at this beautiful face while holding its hand over her chest mound, and began to sing a love melody. One she had heard an older sister sing to a suiter one night in the palace. She didn't know why she wanted to sing, she just felt it was something she had to do. She reached out and cupped the hue man's face in her other and and rubbed the soft lips, remembering how warm and tender they were. She cooed her melody over the half conscious body gripping its hand to her chest when she felt the hand squeeze her chest mound.

She looked down and the hue man was moving its head and starting to stir.

A.N.

Well there is chapter one.. any thoughts. If there is misspellings you can ignore them, or let me know and I will correct it. I am typing on laptop the curser jumps all over and I never was that great at spelling.

Chapter two is done, just needs a little editing. This is the second in a chain of story ideas I had roaming around in my head. The first is a Romeo and Juliet that I have the first two chapters of I just need to type them up and upload.

As always questions, comments. All are welcome and answered whenever I am not working. The more we hear from you the readers the more we want to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.:::

Elseworlds was a DC comics run where they took stories and changed one or more little things to see where the story would lead.

I don't own Elseworlds, or the rights to the name, nor do I own the characters or their stories, 'just the thoughts in my head'.

Chapter 2

She was a normal girl like most others at her age. She was overly curious and just a bit rebellious. One of the things that separated her from the rest is her love of the forbidden. She would venture out to the edges of the kingdom and peak out at the world around her. She wanted to know what it was like, how everyone else lived. Her father told her she should be happy her world was safe and not go where it was not safe. Where she was not protected and watched over at every moment. She had made friends on the frenges of her fathers world and today she was meeting one such friend, she just had to get away from her guards.

Yes she had guards, because she was a Princess. 'And a Princess should always do what is expected of her'. Her fathers words played out in her head as she looked around the palace. She did have a safe and secure life, but that also meant it was very boring. She turned from the guards and went out to her balcony. There she could see her kingdom, as far as the eye could see her family controlled.

"If I were a Prince I could go where ever I liked," she stated boldly to her empty room. "If I were a man, then I would be free to explore and not have to be stuck here." That is when it clicked, if she were a man, she could go out, because they would be watching for the Princess not a random nobleman. "Erica, you are a genious, and you are talking to yourself. Get it under control."

Two days later she had a plan. Her friend Steven had brought her men's clothing and showed her how walk and talk like a man. She was dressed and over her balcany moments later. She made her way through the market passing vendors and people from all walks of life. Everything was fasinating, but not nearly as intreging as what was behind the market. The ocean was as wide and blue as anything she had ever seen in her twenty years of life. She used some gold coins she had found in her fathers room to buy a few drinks and talk her way onto a ship that was heading out for a fishing run. This was the most dangerous thing she had ever done and she felt more alive on the edge of this ship than she had before. Was it foolish? Probably. Was her father going to kill her when he found out? Possibly. Was she about to back down and run home to her skirts and girly shoes? Hell know. She had mens trousers and boots on and it was exhilerating.

The wind blew across the ship and the sail let out, men moved and hurried past bumping into her arms nearly knocking her over several times. She was very athletic and knew how to handle herself in a fight, she was not worried. The day would play out how it did, she would work hard and do her part, then they would dock and she would go home. This would be a great day indeed. It was fun to run along the ship and help with the riggings, once she got use to it. It took her a few tries to find her place where she would be helpful and not in the way.

A few hours into the trip the water began to get choppy. It seemed as though the sea had suddenly became angry. Great swells rose up on either side of the ship, tossing it back and forth. Erica had to hold onto her rigging line to keep from being tossed overboard. The captain called for the lines to be hoisted, and sails to be set. The men told her it was to dangerous to stay out in this and they had to pick up lines an run for shore before they lost the ship.

The ship hit another large swell rocking it back to it's side nearly turning the vessel over. Erica dangled from her rigging over the angry ocean below. She looked below her and swore for a second she saw a man under the water looking at her. That is not possible, she didn't see anyone go overboard, and no one called out for a rescue. Yet here was a large muscular man a few feet under water near the nets. The ship righted itself violently and she was tossed to the other side, and over it's edge into the cold water. The surprise of the cold water after the jarring toss thirty feet over the other side of the ship, stunned her. She struggled to fight the crashing waves as the ship made sail and started to pull away.

This was it, she was going to drown on her first day out. She was not angry at the sea for doing this to her, but at herself for not staying safe. She should have been able to hold on, to secure herself more firmly in the rigging. As she was being pulled under, he thoughts went to her parents, who believed their young princess was up in her room preparing for her studies. How long would they search for her before finding out about Steven helping her escape. Would she be in the ocean for weeks before a searh party for the lost new deck hand and the missing princess could be linked. The cold darkness of the ocean pulled her tired arms and legs downward. She was loosing the fight and new she would be dead soon.

It was at that moment, several feet below the swelling waves that had claimed her tired body, she saw an angel appear before her. She stared in wonder at the sight of bright wondering blue eyes, and a full head of hair flowing around her. The angel looked just like the images she remembered from her studies. She was gone and this was her end. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her, so she submitted to their grasp and closed her eyes. She felt soft lips press to her own, and a flush of air press on her lungs, the rush of water from her lungs as the air pushed in caused her to black out. She was done.

In the fog that was her drowning brain, she thought she felt a loving embrace. She felt safe in the strong arms, and let her self be pulled through the water. Was she going down or straight? She could not tell, all she knew was the angel had her and she was going to be ok.

Half alive and completely foggy she felt soft lips, and a burst of air hit her longs. A few moments later warm lips and the urge to purge the pressing water from her lungs. She heaved out the water and fell back on a hard surface. She couldn't get her brain to straighten out what exactly was happening to her. Unconsciousness gripped her again.

She heard the angel singing her up to heaven and struggled to open her sleepy eyes, she felt something in her hand, and something else on her cheek, it was soft. It was literally the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. She was a princess and her bed was a pillow covered cushion of delight that dreams were actually made from. Yet, here was something that was infinitely softer and she wanted to feel more of it everywhere. It was rubbing her lip, she purred into it. She felt it on her cheek, she nuzzed in to it. She felt it fill her left hand completely, she massaged it. Then it all withdrew at the same time and she was left with out the feeling she had found so comforting. The angels voice was moving away, the hard rock was pushing into her back.

Reality started to return as she bolted upright on the rock looking around. Was it all a dream? Was that softness reality or just a hazy, drowning brain dream of an angel. In the distance she heard a splash and she looked out but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello," she called in all directions. "Anyone?" Noone answered her calls. She realized she was on a rock in the cove behind her home. How did she get here, the last thing she could remember was .. the ship. Did it sink, was she thrown clear? More and more images of the day were coming back to her. Did she dream the angel, or was she really saved by a true to life angel?

A.N.::

Well, that is chapter 2. The big reveal. How did it work?

More to come maybe, we shall see.

All questions answered. Comment or like if you want to see more. The reviews or likes is food for inspiration, the more I see the faster I get stories done.


End file.
